


Roses

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief and Harold are in a flower shop





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: roses
> 
> Also [ here at ds_snippets (dw)](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/587337.html)

Dief and Alpha Harold were in a flower shop. The sweet scent of flowers made Dief's tail wag. 

Dief went over to a large bouquet of red roses and barked at Alpha Harold.

'Oh, dear. Are you certain I should purchase those? They seem rather garish,' Alpha Harold said as he looked at the flowers

Dief grumbled. If there was one thing he knew it was flowers.

Alpha Harold sighed. 'Very well.'

Alpha Harold picked up the bouquet and went over to the counter.

Dief stood up and rested his paws on the counter.

'Will there be anything else?' Counter Man said.

'No thank you,' Alpha Harold said as he picked his flowers and they made their way out of the shop.

They went back to The Library and waited for Beta John.

As they waited, Dief and Bear snuggled in Bear's bed. Bear was so warm and soft.

'Hey, Finch. What's up?' Beta John asked as he walked into The Library. 

'I have a gift I thought you might enjoy,' Alpha Harold said as he handed the bouquet to John.

'Um.... thanks but I'm not really a flower kind of guy,' Beta John said with a look of confusion.

'Look closer.'

Beta John looked closer and grinned as he pulled out a hand gun from the center of the bouquet.

'Thanks. It's not even my birthday. What's the occasion?'

'I... um... that is to say... would you like to go on a date with me? To a movie perhaps?'

Beta John grinned even wider. 'I would love to.'

Alpha Harold and Beta John moved close and their lips met.

Dief just sighed happily and snuggled Bear. He always knew that Alpha Harold and Beta John would make good mates.


End file.
